When You're Back home
by FadingByLove
Summary: Sakura's Suna with her two younger siblings and her dad. Sasuke's back, and finds out by loud mouth Naruto that Sakura's mother got murdered. Sakura finds out, she is to tell her father, who is also murdered. Sakura's life shattered.. SasuSaku, NaruHina
1. To Suna Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Sakura Haruno has twin siblings, Sachiko and Shun. Her parents are separated, so she has to take her sister and brother to go see their father in Suna. While visiting their father, she finds out that her back at Konaha, her mother, Akiko, got murdered. As Sakura goes back to her fathers house to tell her father about what happened, he is also murdered. She now watches her siblings, and acts like the mother. They head back home, to realize that Uchiha Sauske and his Team have came back to Konoha... Her love For Sasuke is still there, longing to get loved back. One night, finding out terrible news, Sakura gets raped by someone she trusts. And Sasuke is pissed.

SasuSaku, Slight NaruHina, SaiSaku brother-sister way...

Okay. :D So, this beh another story by... ME! =D **high-fives self* **I am awesome. . Read and review.

-----

"Sakura-niichan!"

"Oi! Sakura-niichan!"

Sakura sighed, and blew a pink strand of hair from her face and looked over at her younger siblings. "Yes, Sachiko-chan, Shun-chan?" She asked softly, her jade eyes stared at the younger children in front of her.

The twins looked at eachother and then looked back at Sakura. Shun, the black hair boy, grinned. "Sakura-niichan! You were supposed to take us to Suna! To see daddy! Remember?" He said, and then grabbed his older sister's hand.

Looking over at her six year old brother, Sakura sighed softly. "Oh yes. I remeber Shun-chan." She said, and then gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Sachiko grabbed Sakura's other hand, and then smiled at up at her. "Nii-chan?" The little brown haired girl muttered. Sakura looked over at her younger sister as she fidgted with her fingers. "You don't think I have a... Big forehead, do you?"

Sakura was a bit taken a back by the question, and then giggled. "Sachiko-chan! You do!" She said, and smiled down at her littled sister. Sachiko's eyes saddened. "Oh..." She muttered with a sad voice. "But don't worry, Sachiko-chan. I have one too."

The little brown-haired girl looked up, and then smiled. Sakura shook her head happily, and then bit her bottom lip. "I am going to tell mom that we are going to see dad, okay?" She said quietly, and then looked down at the children. They looked at each other, and looked up at Sakura and nodded. At the same time, they let her pale hands go, and then watched Sakura.

Sakura stepped away from her brother and sister and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Ohayo, mom." She said softly and then smiled over at her mom, Akiko.

Mrs. Haruno looked over at Sakura, and smiled. It was a forced smile, Sakura noted. She shrugged off it off, and then smiled. "Mom. I am taking Sachiko-chan, and Shun-chan to see dad, okay?" She asked her mother, knowing that she was probably uncomfortable with the fact that Sakura was going to go see her father.

Akiko nodded and then sighed. "Sakura, on your way there. Be careful please." She said, a worried look was on her beautiful face. Sakura sighed and put her hands to her hips. "Mom, don't worry, I am Kunoichi. I supprassed Tsunade-shishou. I am a Medic-Nin. I trained with Hinata-chan, Neji-san, Tenten-chan, Lee-san, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, and Naruto.. I know some pretty good Jutsu's, please.... Don't worry. We will be fine." She said with a soft sigh, and then smiled at her mother.

_She worries to much..._ Sakura thought to herself with a giggle.

Akiko sighed loudly, and then nodded. "Yeah. I know, baby." She said, and then pulled her daughter into a hug. "I guess I am just getting used to the fact that you are pretty strong." She muttered, and pulled away from the hug and stared at Sakura.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Well, we better get going, mom... It is at least a few days journey." She said, and then smiled. Akiko nodded. "I will give you some money..." She said and went to turn to go walk to her room. Sakura grabbed her hand, and then sighed softly. "Mom.. I have my own money. Enough money. _Trust me_," she said, and then smiled again.

Akiko nodded again, and then smiled. "Okay... Well, you better not waste your time here. Better get going now." She said, and then bit her bottom lip.

Sakura nodded and walked back to Sachiko and Shun who were waiting for her. They looked up when seeing Sakura and their mom came back. "Okay. No talking to strangers, don't stay out-"

"Mom.." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Stop. Worrying." She said and then sighed. Akiko sighed. "Sorry sweety... I just... Am anxious." She muttered and then pulled the two youngest into a big hug. Her eyes began to water, and she began to sob quietly. "My babies. Be careful." She said and nuzzled them both.

Sakura twitched, and then tapped her foot on the ground. _This is my mom for you... She cried to much... Just.. Like.. Me._

"Mommy! Don't cry!" The twins said together. They both reached up and wiped the tears away. "Bye-bye mommy!" They said and then took their spot beside Sakura. Each took one of Sakura's hands, and then waved at Akiko.

"Bye, my babies!"

------------

Sakura had Shun on her back, and Sachiko the opposite, both clinging to her neck. "Sakura-niichan... It

Is getting really dark outside. Are you tired?" Sachiko asked Sakura, and then looked up at her. Sakura smiled at Sachiko, and shook her head. It was true, Sakura wasn't tired. Not at all. She was fully awake, and didn't plan on falling asleep until they got a town or village.

"If you saw so, Sakura-niichan." Sachiko muttered, and then closed her eyes. Shun sight quietly , and then rested his head on her back. _Argh. They are really tired.... Maybe I should just stop here and let them sleep? _She thought to herself and then bit her bottom lip.

Sakura slowed to a stop, and then set the children down on the grass. _Already asleep... _She sighed softly, and then bit her bottom lip. She sat down, and then leaned back against a tree. She reached over,and brought Sachiko and Shun closer to her her body. Her eyes lifted, and she stared up at the stars.

At least two hours later, at one in the morning, with Sakura still up, but by barely, slumped over to rest her head on Shun's head. Her arms were wrapped around the both of them tightly. Her eyelids closed slowly, and she drifted into a light sleep.

----------------

Red-pink colors of dawn brightened the sky. Jade colored eyes opened, and a soft, quiet yawn could be heard from Sakura.

Sakura lookee at the two sleeping children. "Shun, Sachiko, wake up." She said, and then gently nudged them. Each with their own cute yawn, opened their eyes and looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura-niichan? Are we leaving already? It's really early, and I am still tired," Shun said and then rubbed his onyx eyes. "Yes. If we want to be at Suna by supper time... We are to leave now." Sakura said and them smiled warmly at him.

Getting to her feet, Sakura helped Sachiko and Shun up. She grabbed their hands, and then began to head towards Suna. That village of the sand.

_Argh. Something is going to happen... Really soon.... But what?_

_---------------_

The red-haired sand shinobi stared out of the window of the Kazekage tower. He noticed a girl with pink hair, and two children. _Sakura? _Gaara sighed quietly, and then left the tower to meet up with Sakura and the kids.

"Hello Sakura, Sachiko and Shun." He greeted and then smiled slightly. Sakura smiled and waved. "Gaara-sama! Helllo! I am happy to see you again!" She said happily, and went up and hugged him. The Kazekage showed slight embarrassment, and then hugged her back. "Hello, Sachiko, Shun." He said quietly.

Sakura flicked their heads. They looked up at Sakura and frowned. "Say hi," she muttered, and then pointed to Gaara. Both looked over at Gaara, looked at each other and smiled slyly. "Gaara-kun!" They shouted and then ran to him, and tackle hugged him. Gaara smiled, and then moved his arms to hug them back.

People still stopped and stared over at Gaara hugging Sakura, Sachiko, and Shun. Everyone was still shocked that the Kazekage would hug them. He showed great kindness to Sakura and her siblings.

For a few months, Sakura and her siblings have been going to Suna to see their father, Ryosuke. Sachiko and Shun had gotta attached to Gaara when they first met him. And he also enjoyed the company.

"Here to see you father?" Gaara asked as his eyes drifted over to Sakura. She smiled at him, and then nodded. "Yes. I promised the small things that I would take them." She said. "Well. I am glad ou made it here okay," Gaara said and then nodded slightly. "Your father is probably waiting, you guys should get going."

Sakura nodded, and then looked over that the twins. "Okay, well. It was nice seeing you again, Gaara. Talk to you later!" She said, and then gently pushed the kids towards their fathers house. "Hurry you guys," she muttered.

-----------

"Ohh, Sasuke-kun!"

Great. Just great. Stupid fucking Karin had to start bugging Sasuke again... Didn't she. Suigetsu glared over the red-haired girl. His mouth opened to tell her to shut up, but Sasuke's voice cut in. "Karin. Shut up." Sasuke said bluntly, and then looked over at the village gates.

_Sakura... Naruto.. Will they forgive me?_

Karin lifted her glasses up, and pouted. "What did I do?" She asked the black-haired Uchiha, and then walked up beside him. She watched him and then smiled seductivly. "Hn." Sasuke replied, and then looked over at Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, are we really going to be going back to your home?" Jugo asked the Uchiha quietly. Sasuke nodded once, and then began to walk. He motioned for the others to follow. "Don't get to excited. They might kill you on the spot." He said emotionlessly. Karin's eyes widened and her hands went to her hips. "Sasuke-kun. Look, I do not want to die right now." She said.

"Coward." Suigetsu muttered and took his spot beside Sasuke. "What was that?!?!" Karin shouted. Her hands went into fists, and she stomped over to him. "Why I otta-"

"Karin. Suigetsu. Stop bickering. It's annoying." Sasuke said. He stopped in front of the gates, and put a hand to his hip. He stared at the hugs gates of Konoha, and then sighed. Again he motioned for his team to follow him inside.

People stopped and stared at the Uchiha. Whispers and squeals could be heard. Yet nobody went to tell of his arrival, or went up to him. It was oddly quiet.

"TEME?!?!"

Never mind. Not even a few minutes inside Konoha, Sasuke was spotted by Naruto. _Great. _Sasuke turned to face the hyper ninja. "Naruto." He said bluntly. Naruto came up to them. He looked from Sasuke, to his team mates, and then back to the Uchiha. "Wh-why are you here? In Konoha?!" He asked.

"I'm coming home." He replied, and then sighed in annoyance. He noticed Sakura was with the blond ninja. "I am shock that annoying girl, Sakura, isn't here to greet me with loving arms." He said sarcastically and scoffed. Naruto glared. "Sakura-chan isn't in Konoha right now. She took her twin siblings to see their father." He said, and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Girl?!?! What girl?!?!" Karin shrieked with a worried voice. Naruto looked over at Karin. "Our team mate." He replied. "Sakura Haruno." He said and then gave a thumbs up. Karin's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke-kun.. Who is he talking about?" She asked him, and then glared at Sasuke. He glared back at her, ignoring her question, and then looked at Naruto.

"Well..Uh.. Tsunade-baachan is probably going to want to know you are here.." Naruto said and then scratched the back of his head. "So, um, follow me." He said, and then turned and began to walk towards the Hokage tower.

Well. That is chapter one. **frowns slightly **I think it is kinda short.. But whatever. I will live. ^-^ Okay, so well.. Uh... **scratches back of head with confusion **Read and review! Chapter two will come soon!


	2. Death and Meetings Of Old Friends

"Uchiha Sasuke... Why come back to Konoha?" The Hokage, Tsunade, asked the Uchiha. Her fingers laced together and she stared at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted in repsonse. "I killed Orochimaru and Itachi." He said simply. Tsunade sighed and then stood up. "You know," she started, "I can't be easy on you." She said and sighed.

"Lucky for you, Uchiha, I have thought of a punishment for you," she looked at his team, "and for your friends." She said. "You guys will be on probation, no missions, and you will be watched 24/7 by a higher ranked ninja then you guys." She said.

"What?!?! Sasuke-kun! I don't want to be watched by someone!" Karin said and then crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Tsunade. "Shut up, Karin." Sasuke said as he nodded. "Fine." He said arrogantly.

"Uh... Who is watching us?" Suigetsu asked. Tsunade turned to look at the boy. "The girl that is watching isn't in the village right now. You will meet her as soon as she gets back." Tsunade said with a smirk and she looked over at Sasuke to see if he knew who she was talking about. His eyes hardened to a glare, and he looked away.

"Well. Since the girl isn't here. You will have to save in the prison until she gets back." Tsunade said. "Woah! Hold on, scary one.... GIRL?!?!??!" Suigetsu half-shouted and then anime style fell over. "Y-You're having a girl what us?" He asked.

Tsunade looked over at Suigetsu and glared at the boy. "Yes. She is the strongest in Konoha. She surprassed me.." She said, and then narrowed her eyes. "Now, followed me." She said, and then began to walk towads the door.

Suigetsu look at Sasuke, Jugo, and Karin, and then followed as Sasuke followed. "That girl better come back to Konoha quickly..." Suigetsu muttered with anger, and crossed his arms over his chest and he followed. He huffed with anger. "Stupid.."

---

Sakura's dad, Ryosuke, tapped his foot on the ground as he stared Sakura. _My... She has grown... _He thought to himself, and then smiled warmly at his daughter. Sakura smiled back, and then went and pulled him into a hug. His arms wrapped around her, and he smiled agian.

Sachiko went up to Sakura and her dad, and then tugged on Ryosuke's sleeve. "Daddy... We have been here for a week.. I miss mommy. Shun and I want to go back home." She said, and then frowned. Ryosuke frowned slightly and then nodded. "Yes, I understand, Sachiko-chan."

Sakura smiled softly. "Okay, sweetie. We will leave tomorrow, okay?" She said and then leaned down so she was eye-level with the six-year old. Sakura smiled warmly, and then kissed Sachiko's cheek. "I have to go see Gaara now though. He says that he has really inportant news to tell me." She said, and then patted her head.

Sachiko smiled up at Sakura. "Why don't you and Shun-chan go to the park for a bit?" Sakura suggested, and then smiled sweetly. Sachiko grinned and then nodded. She turned around and went to go find Shun.

Sakura sighed quietly, and then turned to look over at her dad. "Okay. I will be back in about a half and hour. Be careful." She said, and then turned on her feel and left her father's house.

Sakura closed her eyes and then sighed softly. Her eyes opened, and she came face to face with someone. Before she could stop, she crashed into the boy, and then fell back on her butt. "Ohh!" She said. "I am so sorry!" She looked up at the boy, her eyes widened slightly. "Uhh.... Hello," she muttered and then smiled slightly when she saw the boy.

He looked down at her with honey golden eyes. His face was angered, but softened when he saw Sakura. "No, it is my fault." He said, and then smiled warmly at her and then he offered her a hand to take. Sakura looked at the offered hand, and then took it. He helped her up, and then gave her a questioning look. "Why in such a hurry...."

"Sakura! My name is Sakura!" She blurted out, and then smiled nervously. The boy smiled. "Ahh, and my name is Rei." He said. "So, Sakura, why are you in such a hurry?" He asked the pink-haired girl. Sakura smiled. "I am going to see Gaara. He asked to see me. Said he had inportant news to tell me." She said and then nodded to herself.

His eyes narrowed slightly, but the kindness of his face expression stayed. "I see. Well, if KazeKage-sama needs you, then you should probably get going." He said and then stepped away from Sakura.

The pinkette nodded and then bowed slightly. "Yes. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Rei." She said, and then watched he he began to walk away with no more words.

Sakura shook her head. He was nice... But there was something strange about him. She shrugged it off, and then stared up at the KazeKage tower. She bit her bottom lip, and then stepped inside. _Oh my god.. It is so nice and cool in here! _She thought to herself with happiness, and then closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up, and then noticed Gaara standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. His usually calm face was serious, and rathered saddened. Her eyes confused, and she tilted her head. "Gaara? What's wrong?" She asked him.

Gaara turned away from her and sighed as he began to walk. "We need to go into my office. I don't think I should tell you out here." He said, as he motioned for him to follow her. Sakura's nodded and then followed the sand shinobi.

Once inside, Gaara turned to Sakura and then sighed slightly. "To be honest, Sakura. I don't really know how to tell you." He started and stared at Sakura intently. Sakura's heart began to sink. This was more serious then she thought, wasn't it?

"This is about your mom, Sakura." He said. Sakura's eyes widened. "W-what happened so her, Gaara?" She asked him. "Sakura, your mom, Akiko Haruno, got murdered the night you left." He said and watched her expression.

Jade eyes filled with tears, and saddened. "No! Gaara you're lying!" She said and then pushed at his chest. "Dammit Gaara! Why are you fucking lying to me?!" The tears in her eyes began to fall silently to the ground. "I'm not lying, Sakura. Maybe you should go tell your father about this." He said and stepped towrads her. Sakura nodded and then wiped the tears away.

"Are you going to be okay, Sakura?" He asked her and then wiped another tear from her eyes. Sakura nodded slightly and then choked back another sob. "Yeah... After I tell my father, I think I am going to go back to Konoha." She said quietly and then opened up the door. She waved at Gaara as he nodded and then she left.

Sakura lifted her small pale hand and then wiped away more tears, and then inhaled slightly. She was at the door. Something wasn't right though. She exhaled, and then closed her eyes. _Could my day get anymore worst? _She asked and then exhaled. She opened the door, and then looked around around the house.

She bit her bottom lip and her saddened eyes become confused. "Daddy?" She looked around and then rubbed her arms. She walked forwards and then noticed blood. Her eyes widened slightly, and then she began to run around the house. Her breath quickened and her heart rate speeded. Quiet sobs and laughing could be heard from outside.

Sakura reached in her pouch and then grabbed a kunai and then walked to look out the window. Her eyes hardened and formed to a glare. Her little sister, Sachiko, was being held by her hair in front of someone with a Hunter Nin mask. Her brother, Shun, was beside her fathers dead body, sobbing on his chest.

She moved to the door silently and then stepped outside. "I'm glad you could make it, Sakura-_chan._" The person said in a calm voice. "Damn. What do you want?" She asked and her grip on the kunai tightened. "Oh, Sakura-chan.." He spoke his words slowly, "I only wanted to meet the famous girl that is known around everywhere. And seeing as you came as soon as you found out that your mom died... I finally do. Oh, and sorry about your father. He was making it difficult to meet you..."

"Damn you!" She shouted angrily and then went to attack him, but angled herself so she wouldn't hit her little sister. "Oh, Sakura-chan. You're so cute when you are angry." He said, and then vanished, leaving her sister to slump over slightly, and then begin to sob. Sakura went up to Shun, and then picked him up with one arm, and then went over to Sachiko and then picked her up with the other. She was quick, in the blink of an eye she had the both of them in her arms.

She hopped on the roof, and then looked back at her fathers dead body. No tears escaped her eyes. None. She never really loved her father like she loved her mother. Maybe... It was because he hurt their mom so many times. Cheating. Abusing. It was sickening what he did to her. And Sakura would never be able to forgive him for that. Although, he did try to change. He wanted to stop hurting their mom. But he couldn't.

Sakura shook her head and then looked at the sky. She looked down at her siblings and noticed that they weren't awake. She sighed softly. "Sorry Gaara, I have to leave now...." Her eyes closed with sadness, and then she vanished without another word.

---

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura-chan is here with her siblings! She has something very inportant to tell you!" Shizune said, and then bowed slightly. Tsunade looked away from the paper work, and then nodded. "Okay, where is she?" She asked Shizune, who looked behind her. "Well, she was right behind-"

"Hello, Tsunade-shishou. While I was at Suna, Gaara told me that my mother had been murdered. When I went to tell my father, he too was.... Dead. I found him laying in his backyard with my brother sobbing on his chest... And my sister being held by some creep that was laughing!" She said, her anger beginning to rise.

Tsunade's eyes became serious, shocked Sakura wasn't crying, and that she just got to the point. "Well, Sakura. Do you want to take care of your brother and sister alone?" Tsunade asked the pinkette. Sakura nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-shishou, I do. I don't want them with anyone else." She said, and then bit her bottom lip. She stared into the honey golden eyes of her metor. "You want to tell me something, Tsunade-shishou.. I can see it in your eyes... What do you want to tell me?"

Tsunade sighed and then laced her fingers together. "Sakura. I am keeping you in charge of four S class, Missing nin that came to Konoha. One coming back home, and the others, his followers. I am sure you know who I am talking about, right Sakura?" Tsunade said and then watched Sakura. She nodded. "Hai... Sasuke, and his Team." Sakura said quietly and then sighed softly.

"Okay. Good," Tsunade started and then stood from her seat. "I will take to you them right now. Since you have a big house, they will be staying with you." She said, and then motioned for Sakura to follow her. Sakura nodded, and then looked down at her sibling that were still in her arms. Sakura followed Tsuande, and then then put her siblings down as they woke up. "Oh, Sakura... Don't forget, there is a formal dance for Shinobi tomorrow. You are going to have to bring Sasuke and his team, okay?" Tsunade said as he looked over at Sakura. She nodded and then smiled. "Okay."

"Sakura-niichan... Where are we going?" Sachiko asked and then watched Sakura with confused eyes. She grabbed Sakura's sleeve, and then clung to her tightly, Shun also did the same. "Sasuke Uchiha and his friends are going to be staying with us for a while." She said, and then looked down at her siblings. They nodded. "Okay, Nii-chan."

Tsunade stopped and then opened the doors to the cell they were in. "Oi, Sakura Haruno is here now. You guys will be going home with her." Tsunade said, and then stepped aside. Sasuke grunted and then stepped out and his Team followed him.

Sakura's eyes fell to pain and hurt when she saw the Uchiha. He was staring at her. His onyx eyes staring into her jade colored ones. They stayed like that for a while. Each observing the other, taking in what they looked like.

"Sakura." He said, her name rolled off his tongue, and caused her to shudder slightly. "Sasuke-kun..." She muttered quietly and stared at him with sad eyes. He lips turned to a smirk. "I am shocked you aren't hugging me, and spilling your tears all over me." He said coldly and then smirked. Sakura smiled as best she could. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I won't be doing that," she said and then also smirked.

Karin eyed Sakura and then glared. "You're leaving us with _her?_" Karin asked and then glared. "She looks like a whore." Sasuke's glare hardened. "Karin. Shut up." He said bluntly and then crossed his arms over his chest. Karin's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun?! Are you standing up for her?!" She asked and then 'fell over.' "No. I am merely implying that you are annoying, and shouldn't speak so rudely to people you don't know." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly shocked that the Uchiha stood up for her. "O-okay, um... Lets go." She said and then turned around. Sachiko and Shun moved closer to Sakura. "Nii-chan! I don't like them!" Sachiko said and then eyed Suigetsu. He smirked. "Oh. Karin's jealous!" He said and then laughed.

"What?! Why would I have to be jealous?! Suigetsu! I am going to murder you!" Karin shouted and then went up to him with a fist raised. Before she could hit him, Sakura was in front of Suigetsu, and caught Karin's fist. "Look, Karin, I won't have fighting." Sakura said calmly and then shoved Karin back.

"What was that?!" Karin shouted and then raised her fist again. "U-um excuse me... Lady, you shouldn't yell at Sakura-niichan.... You won't like her when she is mad." Shun muttered and then shrugged. "Excuse me?! Little thing, don't you dare order me around or else!" Karin half-shouted.

Sakura sighed. This girl was going to be a pain. Sakura's hand went into a fist, and then smashed Karin's face. "Don't you _dare _threaten my brother, Karin." She growled and then stepped towards the red-haired girl. Sakura shook her head, and then sighed. She really hated this Karin girl.

"Come on, lets go to my house." She said and then led the other to her house.

-

Suigetsu sat on the couch and then closed his eyes. "Beautiful house." He said and then gazed at Sakura and gave her toothy grin as his opened his eyes to look at her. Sakura smiled and then nodded. "Thank-you, Suigetsu." She said and then smiled. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Jugo-san, you will be sleeping in my room, Suigetsu you get one of the spare rooms, you too Karin. Sasuke, you will have to sleep in a room next to my parent's room, which is where I am sleeping, so sleep in the same room as me. You can choose." She said and then watched Sasuke.

He thought about sleeping in the same room for a second, and then shook off the thought. "Next to yours." He said. Sakura smiled and then nodded. "Okay. It is 11 thirty. We should probably get to sleep now, she said and then yawned slightly. Everyone else nodded and then went to there rooms.

Some time between 12 and 12:30, Sakura sat up, and then moved to Sasuke's room. She opened the door slightly, and then peeked in. She noticed he wasn't in his room, and she sighed. She stepped in, and then looked around. "S-Sasuke?" She whispered.

"You shouldn't be in someone's room without knocking, Sakura." Sasuke said from behind her. Sakura's body froze and she turned around to come face-to-face with his toned chest. A light blush could been seen forming on her pale cheeks. "Sorry... I just wanted to see if you were up." She muttered.

"Hn. Why aren't you alseep?" He asked her and then moved passed Sakura to go to the bed. Sakura followed and then moved to sit next to him. "I didn't get a chance to say this, Sasuke.. But," she looked up at him, "Welcome back.. It's.. Nice to have you home." She said quietly. "Aa." He replied and looked over at her.

"Hn." He replied. "Why are you in your parent's room?" He asked, not really sure why he was asking all of these questions. Sakura's eyes saddened. "My parent's were killed a few days ago... So now I am to watch my siblings, and you and your team." She said, and then smiled softly.

"Oh." He said, not really sure what he should really say. Sakura yawned and then rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked over at Sasuke and noticed he was staring at her. A blush formed on her cheeks. "Why are you staring at me, Sasuke?" She asked him.

Sasuke shrugged and then looked away. "Go to bed. You're tired." He said. Sakura nodded and then stood up. "Okay. Well... Goodnight, Sasuke." She said and then walked out of his room.

Sakura closed the door behind her, and then pressed her body against it. She sighed loudly. _He didn't seem as cold.... _She thought to herself, and then exhaled and bit her bottom lip.

---

Sakura's eyes opened, and she blinked a few times. Her arms lifted, and she stretched happily. A soft yawn escaped her pale pink lips, and she stepped out of her bed. She strentched once more before she began to undress.

_Damn. Formal party for all Ninja. Woah...Woah..WOAH! Oh my god! I have to tell Sasuke and his team! Great. Perfect. Smooth Sakura. _Sakura metally slapped herself. "Why me?" She sighed as she pulled on a Kimono that was knee-high. It was black, with marking of leaves from a blossom tear. The color of the leaves and branches were white, while the rest of the Kimono was black. Her Obi was pink, and had Sakura blossoms on it, and was done in a nice bow on the back.

Sakura moved to her bathroom and then grabbed some redish-pink lipgloss. She applied it, and then began to work on her eyes. A light tapping of her bedroom door could be heard. "Come in!" Sakura shouted and then began to work at her bubble-gum colored hair.

"Oh, Sakura-san. You look beautiful." Came the quiet voice of Jugo. Sakura stopped doing her hair and then smiled at Jugo. "Oh! Why thank-you, Jugo-san!" She said and then smiled at him. Jugo smiled back and his face became confused. "Sakura-san, why are you dressing so pretty today?" He asked her and then went to stand beside her.

Sakura smiled and then turned to look at him. "Oh yes. You and the others are to get dressed up real formal. There is a formal party for Shinobi in an hour and a half. You guys are coming with me. There is stuff that will fit all of you in the storage." She said and then smiled. "Oh, and tell Sasuke I have a special pink tux for him, okay?"

Jugo raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Okay, Sakura-san. I guess be better go and tell everyone." He said. "Thank-you Jugo-san!" She said and then began to work on her hair. Her eyes flickered to Jugo as he left.

Sakura sighed and then put the ordiments in her hair. She was humming quietly and then she smiled at herself.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked back to look at Sasuke and then smiled. "Yes?" She asked him. He stared at her. She was beautiful. No_ stunning_. "Um... Sasuke?" She blushed when she noticed Sasuke staring at her. He glared at her. "Do you think I am going to where that pink thing?" He asked her.

Frowning slightly, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, Sasuke. I do. It was that or red." She said and then shrugged. Sasuke sighed with annoyance. "Oh.. And, Sasuke... I don't really know if you wanted to be Karin's partener... But will you go with...." She paused for a second. "Me?"

Sasuke's face filled with discust when hearing him going with Karin. Her? Gross. No. Never going to happen. Sakura's face fell when she saw his look. "Never mind.. I'll just go with Sai so someone." She said and sighed sadly.

"I'll go with you, Sakura." He said.

Sakura looked over at him and then smiled. "R-really?"

Sasuke grunted. "Don't make me repeat myself, Sakura." He said with annoyance. Sakura smiled sadly and then nodded.

**Woah.. Wait! Hold on a second! Sasuke Uchiha. My my. You are finally coming to your senses about liking Sakura? Good job!**

_Huh?I don't like Sakura! No! She is a friend!_

**Really? Then why are you acting so nice to her? Isn't Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin your friends? You are still really mean to them, you know. I think you like Sakura. But you just won't admit it.**

_Who are you?_

**I am you. You're inner self!**

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked and then looked at Sakura. "What?" He snapped. Sakura blinked. "I was just going to say that you should go get ready...." She replied sadly. Sasuke felt something in his turn. Guilt. He was guitly he made Sakura sad? What was happening with him?

**Oh! You got your girl upset! Say something to make her feel better!**

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He turned and then turned to the door.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

Hm?"

"You look beautiful."

---

Okay. Sorry. Sasuke-kun is a little tiny bit OOC... . I kinda want SasuSaku bonding time. :3 So... he said she looked beautiful.. And he felt bad for making Sakura be sad! Awweh. Sasu-kun! You have feelings for Saku-chan! Well, I am going to Alberta for.... About.. A long time. So I might not update for a while. Butttttt. **Shrugs shoulders** I will try to. **Nods** Um.... Yeah! Read and review!


	3. Old Enemies

Hello everyone! I am back... *Eyes shift from side to side slyly* For now. *Clears throat* Anyway. Yeah. Hi. . . Lol. Okaii, anyway um, this is chapter three. :3 Heehee, enjoy me sweets...

----------

_Beautiful?_

_Really Sasuke?_

_BEAUTIFUL!?_

_Wh-WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!_

**Uhh, Sasuke. When I said say something to make her feel happy.... I didn't think you were going to go that far, you know?**

_Shut up. I know. It just slipped out. Why did I say that? After years of not seeing her.. And then I do.. I say she is beautiful?!_

**Ahh, love.**

_Shut up. God._

Sasuke glowered as he walked silently walked with Sakura and her siblings, and his team. Sakura had not said a word. She didn't even look at the Uchiha. When he said she was beautiful... Was that a bad thing? He looked down at his sleeve, and anger filled him. Pink. Pink. Gross pink. The color of Sakura's hair. Okay, it wasn't an ugly pink... But seriously. Pink? But then again... If he had to go with Karin, he would be wearing red. Ew. Gross. Not cool. Sakura pink was better... Right?

Woah! He didn't even have to go with Sakura! Or anyone for that matter. Yet he did. Why? Why did he agree to go? He didn't have to. Yet he did. And he is going. With Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

_He said I was beautiful... What does that mean?_

**Umm, Sakura... **

_Hm... Yes?_

**Why are you not talking to Sasuke? He is your date, after all. **

_It's going to be even more awkward now though._

**Why? Because it is Uchiha Sasuke... Or because he called you beautiful?**

_Both! Okay... I need to say something. Start talking... _

**Yes you do.**

_Do I really have to?_

**Yes.**

_Really?_

**Yes.**

_Fine._

Sakura cleared her throat and then looked at Sasuke. "U-um, you look handsome." She muttered with a quiet voice and then looked forward again. Sasuke looked at her, and then glared. He didn't say anything. Sakura bit her bottom lip, and then sighed softly. _Awkward. _She looked over at Suigetsu and smiled at him. "Hey, you look good as well." She said and then lifted her arm to wave at him slightly.

He looked over at her and gave her a toothy grin. "Thank, Princess." He said and then wiggled his eye-brows at her. Sakura couldn't help the giggle escape her throat. "You look gorgeous, of course." He said. Sakura felt her cheeks flush. "Thanks, Sui." She said and then smiled at him.

Jugo looked over at them and then smiled warmly. His gaze shifted forward. "Ahh, Sakura-san? Is this where we are to go?" He asked. Sakura turned her attention to him and then nodded. "Yep!" She said and then smiled.

It was where the Team Seven held their training sessions. Lights from every color of the rainbow. Banners. Everything. It was wonderful. Sakura admired the scene before her.

"Still looking ugly as ever, Sakura."

All at the same time, everyone looked to see who the person was. Only Sakura new who it was and her face beamed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly to a glare when hearing the comment. "You can say that again." Karin muttered. Sasuke turned his glare over at her.

Sakura ignored the comment made by Karin and then threw her arms around him. "Sai!" She said happily and then grinned at him. Sai embraced her back. It was kinda of a game between them now. Sakura knew he wasn't serious when he said she was ugly. He thought she was beautiful.

Sakura pulled back away from Sai, and then looked around. "Who are you going with, Sai?" She asked and then looked over at him again. Sai shrugged and then looked down at Sakura's siblings that were hiding behind her. He smiled and they waved. "I am going with nobody." He muttered softly and then looked back up at Sakura. She gasped and then shook her head. "Sai, you should have been with someone." She said and then smiled. Sai shrugged. "It's okay, Sakura." He said and then smiled.

Sakura looked over at her team mate and then shook her head again. "Sai, you can come with us. You can be sort of... A second date." She said and then grinned at him. She didn't want her friend without a date. It would seem unfair to her. She glanced back at Sasuke who was still glaring. "Sasuke? Is that okay?" She asked him quietly. Sasuke merely shrugged. "Whatever."

Sakura frowned and then looked back at Sai. He was looking at Sasuke. "I see the tra- Uchiha Sasuke is back." He said and then looked down at Sakura. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she was happy he didn't said traitor. Sasuke scoffed and then continued to walk. "This is a waste of my time." Karin followed after him. "S-Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" She called.

Sakura glared at the red-haired girl and then followed as well, knowing that the others were behind her.

"Nii-channnn!" The twins shouted after her.

-------

Sakura wrapped her arms around her, pulling herself into a hug. Her jade colored eyes saddened as she watched everyone but her have fun. She stood alone and watched quietly as 'nobody' came up to talk to her. _Loner. _The word wondered around through her brain and stabbed her heart like needles. She was the loner. To be honest, she thought she was going to have a lot of fun. But she wasn't. Men came up to her, and told her how gorgeous she looked. More beautiful then any other girl that was in the party.

Sakura sighed quietly. Why did Sasuke have to ruin her night? Her supposed to be fun night. Sakura eyes filled with salty tears. He was a jerk. A damn jerk that didn't care for anyone. But yet, Sakura still loved him. She still loved that cold-hearted bastard more then anything. Sakura inhaled and then with a shaky breath, exhaled. Sakura watched as Karin swooned over Sasuke, and rubbed up against him. Sakura could see how he kept pushing her away and telling Karin to leave him alone... But the red-haired girl continued to rub against Sasuke.

Sasuke's arms were crossed over his chest and he scanned the area until his eyes landed on Sakura. As soon as their eyes met, Sakura looked away sadly. He noticed something on her cheek shimmer slightly when a light hit her. She looked like a sad angel. Beautiful. He stared at the shimmer, and noticed it was a tear. He made her cry? Okay, what he said and did was _kinda _harsh.

**FlashBack.**

_Sakura bit her bottom lip and then glided over to Sasuke who was leaning against a tree. He looked over at her with a glare. "What do you want, Haruno?" Sakura flinched slightly when he didn't use her first name. "Well, I uh..." She was starting to get rather nervous. "Just spit it out. You're wasting my time." Sasuke said with annoyance._

_Sakura frowned slightly and then shifted in her spot uncomfortably. "Um.. Well I noticed that I was only hanging out with Sai, when I was the one who **asked **you." She muttered. "So I am going to hang with you. You looked really bored and alone." She said and then looked at him and noticed his glare at her became darker._

_"Piss off, Haruno." He replied simply. Sakura's eyes widened. "B-but Sasu-"_

_"Get the fuck away from me. I don't want you near me. You're just being a annoying shit." He snapped at her. He leaned off the tree, and then pushed Sakura away. The girl stumbled back and then fell to the ground. She looked up and could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_Did I do something wrong? To make Sasuke mad at me? _

**End Flashback.**

Sakura stared at the ground and then frowned. What _did _she do? Her saddened frown increased and her jade eyes were confused. They flickered to Sasuke, and she noticed that he was still staring at her. His eyes narrowed slightly, and then he shoved Karin away, more angrily then he shoved Sakura. He crossed his arms over his chest and then glared with anger at the sky.

Sakura sighed and then noticed Neji walking up to her. He smirked. "Hey Haruno." He said and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder like he always did when he saw that she was sad. Sakura smiled softly and then looked up at him. "What do you want, Neji-_kun_?" She asked and then her smile increased. "Oh, my Sakura-_chan _I noticed how sad you looked, and then I wanted to see what was the matter." He said, and then smirked again.

Sakura stuck her tongue out and then noticed Sai and Kiba coming up to her and Neji. She smiled at them and then looked at Neji. "Just something that happened with someone." She said. Neji nodded, knowing who it was. Sai put his arm around her other shoulder and then smiled his true smile. Kiba grinned and then ruffled her hair like Neji always did to her. Sakura crossed her eyes and stared at a strand of pink hair. She blew at the piece of hair, hoping it would move. It didn't. Sai chuckled and then brushed the piece of hair away.

"You know. My little pinkie... Sai and Neji couldn't stand watching you be all alone." Kiba said and then wiggled his eye-brows at her like Suigetsu did. Sakura giggled. "Oh really?" She asked and then shook her head, smiling. Kiba barked a laugh and then nodded. "Yes, come on, Pinkie, we are going to dance will you!" He said and then tugged on Sakura's hand. She looked from Neji to Sai to Kiba and then back to Neji. He smiled at her. "Dance... Haruno?"

Sakura grinned and then nodded. Her mood lifted by her friends. Like always. She laughed and then tugged them to run along with her. "Come on!"

-------

Sakura was smiling as she walked home with everyone. Although she didn't look or even speak to Sasuke. She was pissed at him. And, also saddened from him to. But she was happy. She giggled softly as Sachiko and Shun talked happily to Jugo. She looked over at Suigetsu's nervous face. She wondered why. But Sakura just shrugged off the question. She wasn't in the mood for disappointment.

Karin was smiling. Much to Sakura's shock. But the Haruno was happy that the red-haired bitch was happy. She also wondered why Karin was so happy. Did she meet someone? But again, Sakura shook the thought from her mind and continued to walk in silence.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped. His onyx eyes narrowed slightly. Sakura noticed and then stopped as well. She gently put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't bother to shake it off. "Sasuke? Is there something wrong?" She asked. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "No." He said and then began to walk again. "False alarm."

Sakura frowned. She could sense the familiar chakra as well, and she was sure Sasuke would tell her if he knew the chakra. She sighed softly, and then continued to walk. She should have known. Sasuke wouldn't tell her. Not even if he did know it.

Nobody else but Sasuke and herself were aware of the chakra. Sakura bit her bottom lip and then closed her jade colored eyes. It felt like... Something _was _going to happen. And soon. Sakura just didn't know what that something was.

-------

Sakura knew Sasuke had just finished in the shower, but she didn't care. She went into his room anyway. She stepped into his darkened room and then shut the door behind her. She noticed the black haired Uchiha facing her, but he was sitting on his bed. He had a towel around his waist, and there was water streaming down his toned chest.

Sakura blinked and then stared at him. He wasn't glaring but just staring at her. "U-um.. I can't leave if you are busy." She muttered with embarrassment as Sasuke stood up. "No. I'm not busy, Sakura. What do you want?" He asked, but he stayed where he was.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Look, earlier today, if I said something to make you mad at me. I am really, _really _sorry. I just should stayed away from you and-"

"Sakura."

"Never should have continued to try-"

"Sakura."

"To convince you to hang out-"

"...Sakura."

"With me. I know it was really stupid but.." Sakura's sentence drifted off when she noticed that Sasuke was standing in front of her. Inches away. _Inches. _His hand were by her head and his onyx eyes were staring into her jade colored ones.

"It wasn't your fault. I never should have acted so harshly." He muttered. Sakura leaned against the door and felt her cheeks heat. "I never should have pushed you or said those things," he continued. "I was being stupid. I was thinking about something someone said to me a little while ago... And I took my anger out on you." He whispered. " I was being stupid." He repeated.

Sakura was shocked that Sasuke was apologizing to her. _Sasuke Uchiha apologizing to me. Sakura Haruno. SAKURA HARUNO! _Sakura bit her bottom lip. Her eyes flickered to Sasuke toned chest and then back to his eyes. "Look, Sasuke. It's okay. I forgive you." She muttered, but her voice was quiet, she was still shocked that Sasuke's face was close. And getting closer.

Water was dripping to the floor, and some droplets hit her. God. He was like a god. A sexy hot god. Yeah.. Hot. Sexy, yummy god.

Sasuke's eyes stayed focused on Sakura's as he moved his face towards hers. He could see the faint blush on Sakura's cheeks. She could feel his sweet smelling breath on her lips and her cheeks became a brighter red. Their lips were only centimeters apart. _So close. _His lips brushed up against hers.

And then, suddenly, there was a loud crash and screams from Sachiko. Sasuke stepped away from Sakura as she opened the door. She was still flushed as she moved down the stairs. She blinked and stopped as Karin flew into the wall and then Suigetsu after her.

"Nii-chan! Help us!"

Sakura turned and then stared at the black-haired boy who had Sachiko and Shun is his arms.

"Nii-chan!"

Sakura's eyes widened and then went to go attack. Sasuke grabbed her arms and then held her back. "It's to dangerous, Sakura. He'll kill you easily."

Sakura stared at the boy and her anger raised..

"Itachi?"

---------

Okaii. I is done. :3 Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. *Sighs sadly* Very short. Too short. Okaii, anyway. Yeah. Lol. I had something to say but I forgot. Anyway. Read and Review. :3 Chapter four should be coming soon. Maybe a day or two.


End file.
